The present invention generally relates to rifles and, more particularly, to a chassis for a M1A rifle to permit the rifle have a modular stock system.
Currently, the stocks that are available for the M1A rifle are single use. A user is not able to quickly and easily change gun stocks. For example, if a user desires to change from a solid stock to a pistol grip stock, the user would be required to disassemble the rifle and reassemble the action into the different stock.
As can be seen, there is a need for a chassis for a M1A rifle that allows the user to quickly and easily change the rifle's stock.